


Crash and burn

by bellofthetolppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concussions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, basically they crash the rover, hurt!bellamy, hurt!clarke, yes they are both hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellofthetolppl/pseuds/bellofthetolppl
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are on their way back home when he crashes the rover and gets them stranded in the middle of nowhere. Now Clarke's hurt and he has to carry her home all the while he makes her talk so she could stay awake and they bicker about everything.





	Crash and burn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I mean I think you all know by now that I'm the person who would write every hurt/comfort scenario that ever comes to mind so....
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @jasperjoordan

It happens out of nowhere. 

He’s driving the rover when she sneezes and he just can’t help but look at her because Clarke makes the sweetest face whenever she sneezes, her nose scrunches up in this adorable way,her little eyebrows furrow like a kid who’s been denied ice cream and her eyes get this deeper kind of blue when she’s done. 

The thing is she’s a loud and messy sneezer and she always gets mad at herself for making a mess of her face which in turn produces the most honest deep belly laughs out of him. 

So of course when she wakes up from her short nap on their way home to camp and she sneezes, he has to look. 

And that’s where he makes a big mistake. 

Before he knows it, he’s laughing, he sees that cute adorable eyebrow frown but then she’s yelling his name, he looks up and sees a deer in their path. 

He turns the wheel sharply and because it’s been raining all week, the rover doesn’t just go right but is instead send almost flying down a steeper hill. 

He tries to gain control and he manages to miss a big tree but it’s too muddy and he feels them rolling over. 

He yells her name and stretches his right arm over her chest to keep her small body from getting hurt, mentally cursing himself for not letting Raven fix the seat belts before they left. 

They had been in such a rush which now seems so damn stupid and insignificant to him. 

They roll over at least twice before the rover stops with her side of it pressed to the ground and he groans loudly.

“Clarke-” he calls her name and tries to remove his arm from her chest. The windshield had broken and some of it was stuck in his hand but that wasn’t the problem- when he tries to move it, he feels a sharp pain that starts from his shoulder and spreads down all the way to his fingers. 

“Clarke, wake up!” He tries again but she seems to be unconscious, half her face is covered in blood that goes down to her neck. “Shit.” He mumbles when he catches the smell of something burning.

Fuck, they must’ve crashed really hard if this this damn rover felt like exploding.

He needs to get her out of there.

He tries shaking her shoulder gently once more and when he doesn’t get a reaction out of her, he is frightened.

With his good arm, he pushes his door and after a few tries and some painful yelling, he manages to open it up.

“Hold on, princess, I am getting us out of here”

He carefully wraps his arms around her torso and when he manages to get a good look at her head wound he curses. This is worse than he’d imagined and there was so much fucking blood.

Somehow, he manages to drag her out, ignoring the pain in his arm that is twisted so unnaturally, and the feeling of something warm oozing from his side. 

He can’t care about himself, all that matters here is Clarke.

“Come on, princess” he pats her cheek again when he has managed to push them as far away from the burning rover as he could, leaning his back on a tree, with her body sprawled in his lap. 

“Wake up and be a stubborn asshole, please”

For a moment he doesn’t get any reaction out of her and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

This can’t be happening. 

Getting in a damn accident when they were coming home with the good news of a trade treaty with both the Trikru and the Trishanakru villages nearby. 

They were supposed to be bringing peace and hope home, not crashing the rover and losing their only means of transportation.

“I am never a stubborn asshole” her voice makes his eyes snap wide open and he finds her looking up, her eyes dizzy, her lips barely moving.

“Oh thank god” he breathes his thoughts away and she gives him a smirk. He swears sometimes she’s cockier than he is. His shaky hand covers the wound on her head “This is bleeding way too much, princess”

“Head wounds tend to bleed excessively.” she recites and he’s reminded of the first-aid classes he had as a cadet.

“That’s not a comforting thought right now. I need to wrap it up.” He reaches out to tug his blue shirt off and bites down the burning pain in his shoulder. 

She lifts her head up and catches a glimpse of the rover but the movement makes her dizzy and her head falls back on his lap.

“Don’t move!” He warns and pushes her shoulder down, giving her an angry look. 

She finally manages to focus on him- his left eye is swollen almost shut, his face is covered with small scratches- the windshield must’ve broken. 

Then her gaze moves down to his now naked chest and she catches sight of a big bruise and a pretty nasty gash on his side but it is his right arm that’s the worst of it. 

It’s twisted unnaturally, probably dislocated and there are tiny shreds of glass stuck from his elbow to his wrist which is also swollen.

“You’re bad.” She tries to reach her hand and cup his face but he catches her wrist and puts it down over her stomach.

“I said don’t move” he groans angrily and carefully lifts her head up and wraps his shirt over the wound.

“I liked that shirt.” She mumbles and touches the improvised bandage.

“You did,huh?” He teases and she slaps his leg which makes him chuckle and forget just for a brief moment that they aren’t at least forty minutes from home, stuck in a fucking forest in the middle of nowhere with the spring storms raging every night. 

“Yes, it fit you nicely” she says and she must surely have a concussion cause she wouldn’t otherwise look at him that way.

Okay, that’s a lie. That is a fucking lie. 

She looks at him that way. 

And he does too. 

When they are out with their delinquent children by the river having fun, when they need to solve the next crises and they spent countless of hours in her cabin discussing how to ration so that they could survive the winter, when half the kids get the flu and she is lacking medicine, when someone’s roof falls through or someone breaks a leg and they need to figure how to cover the guard shifts. 

But mostly…even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he looks at her that way when her eyes start drooping from exhaustion and he needs to swipe her in his arms and carry her to bed. 

Or when she stares at the pile of apples longingly but doesn’t dare take one so he shoves a bunch in her hands. 

Or when she has just washed her hair and she somehow smells of lavender and herbs and sea. 

How the hell did she smell like sea when they live miles away from it, he has no idea.

That need, that longing, the stolen caresses of his thumb on her lips, the gentle squeeze of his fingers on her wrist, the careful pull of her waist to his chest, wrapping her up and keeping her safe from the cold winter breeze-it never seized to knock the breath out of him. 

He could kiss her forehead thinking how he longs for her lips but he won’t go there.

Not yet. She’s not ready. He’s not sure how ready he is either but he would never pressure her. 

One day, maybe.

If they have a one day after this fucking crash, that is. 

“Well it brings out the blue in your eyes now, so you can keep it.” his thumb caresses her cheek carefully and there’s a faint blush down her neck which makes his heart beat out of his chest. 

That, or he just has internal trauma and he might pass out soon. 

“It’s so soft.” she brings her hand up to touch the shirt that’s already soaking in her blood “Like you.”

“Okay, you definitely have a concussion, princess.”

“I’m tired…”her eyes start drooping again and he panics.

“No, no, stay with me okay, don’t fall asleep on me now. You need to stay awake.” he pats her cheek again and looks around helplessly. 

He needs to figure something out, it’ll be dark soon but he thinks that if he wraps her up in his arms carefully he may carry her back home. 

He doesn’t really see any other options.

“Stay here.” he says “Talk to me, okay? I need to listen to your voice.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time you tell me to shove it during council meetings.” he huffs and carefully slips away from her, putting her head on his folded jacket. 

“Tell me about the medbay you want me to build you.” he orders as he carefully stands up. 

He sways on his feet when he gets up and he’s glad she misses it. Using the tree for support, he takes a second to breathe in and look around. 

The rover was still burning up front but he knew he had a few minutes before it was completely swallowed in flames. 

“You changed your mind?” he hears her ask in disbelief as he opens the back door and fumbles to find the first aid kit and his back pack that had some extra bandages and water. 

“Yes, I’ll start on it as soon as we come home, I promise.”

Ever since the delinquents split from camp Jaha a few months back, she’s been begging him to build her a medbay. 

There was a tent they had fashioned as one but as soon as the cold winter winds came in, it’d be useless.

“I need to keep the kids safe, Bellamy.” she had argued and he had huffed annoyed.

“And I need to keep them fed. Having a kitchen, a mess hall, a smoke house for the meat and a storage for the food is more important.”

“Tell this to your ass when you get the flu next winter!”

“Oh, you can bet I will!”

“Asshole!”

“Princess!”

“Idiot.”

“Come up with something better, nerd.”

“YOU’RE CALLING _ME_ A NERD? YOU REREAD THE ILIAD EVERY EVENING!”

“Shut up!” he had tossed a pillow at her and she had stuck his tongue out at him. 

His heart aches for that moment right now.

“Talk to me” he keeps prompting her, afraid she’ll fall asleep “What do you want there, how big should it be?” 

“At least twice the size of my cabin.”

“Oh, you wish, princess.” he mumbles a “thank god” when he grabs the med kit, pulls his back pack out and rushes to go back to her. “That will take months!”

“What’s that?”

“Water, come on.” he helps her take a few sips and she almost chokes on them but he keeps her head up steadily. “How do you feel?”

“Shitty”

“Okay, hold still.” he carefully unwraps his shirt from her head, cleans the wound as much as he can gets on bandaging it right away before she bleeds out even more.

“Too tight.”

“Sorry”

“You need to clean your gash too. And your shoulder’s dislocated.”

“Thanks for the diagnosis, doc but I’m fine.”

“You always say that.” her finger moves up and pokes his chest. Normally he’d find it endearing but she seems so serious right now “But what about you?”

“I can take good care of myself, princess. And you’re not one to talk.”

“That’s not true.” he raises an eyebrow.

“You fight me when I give you an apple. An apple, Clarke.”

“Well some kid needs it more.”

“You’re unbelievable.” he finishes up the bandage then his hands move down to check the rest of her. There’s nothing major, mostly cuts and bruises, but when he gets to her left leg he finds her ankle is swollen.

Okay, he’s definitely carrying her.

“Alright, buckle up, princess, we’re going home.” 

“What?” she moves her head up with a groan and he has to push her back down. “Bellamy, you can’t, you’re hurt too.”

“It’s just a scratch.” he dismisses her as he takes off his jacket from under her head and puts it back on to hide the bleeding gash away. “And we need to move before this damn thing explodes in our faces.”

“Your shoulder-”

“Is fine. Come on now.” he kneels down and carefully moves her up into a sitting position. 

He knows it goes black before her eyes the minute he does and he hopes that it’s just a really bad concussion and there won’t be any other lasting damages. 

Bellamy gives her a minute and when she opens her eyes again and gives him a slight nod he lifts her up.

It takes him every ounce of strength he has left now to yell from the pain in his shoulder.

And she notices it.

“No, uh-uh, put me back down.”

“I’d love it if you could cut down on bossing me around right now, princess.” he takes a step and god it hurts, his side tugs uncomfortably and he feels the cut bleed under the weight of her body.

“Bellamy” she tries to wiggle out of him but he tightens his grip and strides on.

He can do this. He can.

“You can make permanent damage.”

“I won’t.”

“It’s your dominant hand, you won’t be able to shoot.”

“Will you stop with the theatrics now, Clarke?”

“No.” she’s scrunching up her nose in that adorable way that got them in this mess in the first place. “Fine, think about all your one-night stands.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” he stops abruptly and that makes her groan. The world sways before her and she takes a second to close her eyes.

“Well I would hate for you to lose your sex god reputation over a dislocated shoulder.”

“I don’t think that would be a problem.” he hadn’t been sleeping around in a while, months…if not a year. He hadn’t really had the need to. 

“No?” he shakes his head at that and she gives him a serious look. 

Hasn’t she noticed that he’s been spending most of his days by her side? Either that or building cabins and sorting out schedules or hunting. 

“Well at the very least if you have to jerk off, you’d need your good hand-”

“Can we please stop discussing my sex life?” he raises his voice annoyed and she chuckles, burying her head in his chest. 

God her hair smelled so good even now, it’s killing him. 

She pats his chest gently.

“Whatever you need, Casanova.”

“Who’s that?” 

“Seriously? Have you not seen the movie?”

“You’re forgetting I was raised in Factory, princess. I didn’t have your way of life.” 

“So you’ve never seen a movie? A football game? Those annoying documentaries about insects?” he shrugs and keeps his eyes on the horizon. 

She doesn’t miss the way he winces every time he takes a step and how his arm falls down and he has to haul her back up which results in him grunting.

“All we had were books. My mom would trade them for things when I was little. She’d offer to mend someone’s shirt or make a dress or lend something. It’s how it worked. When I got older after Octavia was born, I’d trade my own possessions or work for it.”

“Work?”

“There was this sneaky guy, the Weasel we called him, who was in charge of one of the storages in Factory. He’d make me move boxes all day long for him and in the end he’d take me to the corner where he kept the books and let me pick one.”

“How old were you then?”

“About ten.”

“So Octavia was already born?” he nods.

“I did it for her, mostly. She loved me coming home reading to her before bed. I’d memorize them, so when I traded one book for another, I could retell them over and over for her.”

“Even the Iliad?”she asks curiously and watches as his face grows paler. She doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking but he already looked worse. 

Bellamy shakes his head.

“The Iliad was given from my father to my mother. We never traded it.” she nods, she hadn’t heard him talk about his dad before, didn’t think he even knew him. 

“She’d read it to me for as long as I could remember. I liked sitting on her lap and pressing my back to her chest, listening to her read page after page.”

“You loved it, didn’t you?” he was a nerd from the age of three, that cute freckled idiot of hers.

“I did. Moreover I wanted to decipher the words, know what every line said. I wanted to read it on my own.”

“So how old were you when you figured out how to do that?” a smile creeps up on his face.

“Five.”

“Nerd”

He shrugs shamelessly and stops again, this time not so abruptly so as not to jerk her but she can see he’s trying very hard to hold on.

“We need to stop. Put me back on my feet.”

“You can’t walk.”he shakes his head stubbornly “I just need a minute. We’re close.”

She reaches to touch his face when she realizes she can feel something wet on her ribs. Her hand goes down to her side but instead of a cut on herself, she realizes the blood is coming from his gash.

“Bellamy, you’re bleeding”

“Shh, we’re almost there.” he kneels down for a second, cradles her closer to his chest and her hand falls down to his wound. 

He’s struggling to breathe and she tries to lift herself up and ease some of the weight from his arms but every time she does, it goes black before her eyes. 

“Bellamy-”

“Tell me something, anything, talk…please.” he asks of her, closing his eyes for a minute, trying to get it together. 

He could do it. He had to. 

He could see the camp’s gates in the distance, they were very close. He’d bring her to safety, Jackson will fix her head, wrap her ankle and he’d take a nap and wake up as good as new. 

She was exaggerating-hе wasn’t bleeding that bad. He’d had it worse. Like that time he had that panther almost eat him alive. Now that had been memorable. This…this was nothing.

“I need you to move in with me.”

“ _EXCUSE ME?_ ” he yells for the second time today and he opens his eyes breathlessly

“You heard me.”

“I’m not sure I did.”

“Don’t be an idiot, you know it’s the smart thing to do. You can’t keep living in a tent while you build half the kids cabins and leave yourself last.”

“I’ll move in with Octavia and Lincoln’s when theirs is done.”

“Are you telling me you want to be listening to your sister fuck her future husband while you try to catch up on your sleep?”

“I hate you. I really do.” he groans pushing the thoughts of his sister’s sex life away, lifts her up and starts walking again. 

As far as distraction tactics go, she truly chose a smart one. 

“Your bed was soaked from the rain last night. Do you need me to remind you what happened the last time you were sick?”

He had been miserable that’s what has happened. 

It was in the middle of January when he fell in the river down the hill while fooling around with Miller, trying to prove he can “ice skate”. 

He had almost drowned in the freezing water and they dragged him home shaking and blue. 

Clarke had actually been terrified at how low his body temperature was, fearing he won’t recover or at least not fully, but then the color in his cheek had returned and she had allowed herself to breathe.

Then the idiot got a cough. It turned into a full blown pneumonia and he was the most annoying ass on the planet. Even his sister couldn’t bear to be anywhere near him. 

“I’m fine. I can bunk with Miller.”

“Would it actually kill you to share a room with me? You can sleep on the floor for all I care.” I just need to know you’re safe, is what she wanted to add but couldn’t bring herself to. 

She was feeling more and more drowsy with every step he took, it’s like she was a baby and he was lulling her to sleep. That…or she had truly lost a lot of blood. Maybe they’ll both just pass out in the middle of nowhere and get eaten by the wolves. 

“We can even bet on it if you’d want.”

He laughs at that. They have a really bad history with bets. Mostly because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it…she tends to win most of them. She drank him under the table a few months ago and he was so angry he went on that hunting trip and got himself in the panther trouble. Then a few weeks ago they were racing to the river and she beat him by just a few seconds so he had to come back to camp without pants resulting in the delinquents laughing their asses out. 

Yes…one could say, he didn’t like their bets. 

“Fine, princess. If you promise to stay awake with me till we reach camp, I’ll move in with you.”

“Damn…” she says drowsily “That was a smart one, I’ll give you that.” he smiles at her and his heart skips another beat when he notices her head lolling and her eyes drooping even more. 

Shit…she really lost a lot of blood.

“Hey, hey, stay with me okay? We’re almost there.”

“I AM. I’m just resting my eyes.” she utters and when he realizes how broken her voice is he gets really scared for the first time today.

“Well open them up for me, will you?” he shakes her a bit and his shoulder protests with the movement. 

He’s afraid he might drop her, his arm feels so numb and it won’t cooperate no matter how hard he’s trying to hold onto her and keep her safe. He feels like it’s his sheer unbelievable amount of stubbornness that’s keeping them both moving right now.

“Bell, I’m tired-”

“I know, princess, I know. Just a few minutes, we’re almost there.” he says but she closes her eyes and buries her head closer to his chest “Clarke, come on! No, don’t do this to me,please. Come on, princess, wake up!” he shakes her a little roughly and curses “Goddammit.” he’s almost at the camp gates, he can already hear the kids on duty yelling at the sight of them. 

They’ll be here any minute. 

But he keeps on walking, he’s not giving up now.

“I swear to god if you don’t wake up-” he says breathlessly and commands his legs to keep going but he sways badly and he ends up on his knees, trying to cushion the blow for her with his body, pressing her closer to his chest.

He looks up-they made it. They’re home, he can see the gates opening up already, kids shouting. They’re safe. He did it.

His eyes fall back down on her-looking at her like that he would think she’s just sleeping after an exhausting day but her uneven breathing and the paleness of her face say otherwise. 

“Clarke, don’t be an idiot. I know you want to win that bet!” he leans closer,cups her cheek with his bloody hand, listens to her ragged breathing. She’s barely there anymore 

“The thing is…I want you to win that bet.” he whispers and his lips hover over her forehead “Come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Oh my god, you’re so sappy.” the words are so barely audible he feels like he missed them, but then he opens his eyes and he sees her looking up at him. 

Sweat is covering her forehead, her pupils are dilated, she couldn’t probably even focus on his face right now, but she was awake. She was there. 

And she tricked him. She was awake all this time, she just wanted to make him sweat for it. 

And he doesn’t care, he truly doesn’t.

A quiet laugh escapes his lips and he leans down to kiss her forehead.

He’s never been more relieved in his life.

“Bellamy! Clarke!” he looks up and finds Miller and Monty running to them. He exhales and let’s them take her from his arms.

“Careful with her head” he warns and tries to get back on his feet but the minute he does, he sways again and this time he doesn’t have the strength to cushion the fall, he simply collapses on the ground. 

He wakes up in medbay, not in their camp, but in Arkadia-his arm’s wrapped in a sling and his side is bandaged. He groans when he tries to sit up and hears a familiar chuckle next to him.

“I told mom you’d try to get up as soon as you wake up.”

“Clarke” her head was wrapped in a tight bandage, way better looking than the one he had fashioned for her, and her ankle was propped up on a pillow. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. But the kids got scared so they radioed mom in and they got us here. Which once again proves my point that we need our own medbay.” he groans frustrated.

“I’ll get right on it, princess.”

“You’re not using that arm for at least a month.”

“You wish”

“Bellamy!”

“Clarke?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“That’s how you’re thanking me for saving your ass?” he huffs but keeps his eyes on her, cataloging every cut and bruise, making a mental reminder to check on them for her. 

“I’m sorry…you’re right.” his eyes go wide at that and she looks away “Come on, don’t be an ass about it. Mom said you really screwed up your arm but if you hadn’t brought me home on time, I would’ve bled out.”

He waves his good hand dismissively.

“It was my fault anyway. I crashed the rover.”

“I think you should be more concerned with the fact that Raven wants to kill you.” they both laugh at that.

“Well the good thing is, I can hide in your cabin now.” she smiles and reaches out. 

His fingers wrap around her hand so perfectly, she’s so warm and soft, but so damn strong too. 

God, he loved her. He doesn’t know when he’d have the chance to tell her that, but whenever it is…he’ll make sure she gets it. He’ll make sure she understands that his heart belongs to her. 

“Yes… yes you can.” 

They talk until their eyes start drooping and they doze off again.

Abby finds them like this-holding their hands in their sleep.


End file.
